As the automobile has developed, so have methods of ensuring passenger safety. Several methods of safety restraint systems have emerged during this development, including the airbag. Since the introduction of the airbag various degrees of implementing it have emerged including use in protecting passengers from side impact scenarios. To achieve this, vehicle designers have placed airbag systems in a number of locations including passenger seats, vehicle doors and vehicle roof frames. Various methods of improving airbag performance have also been developed. One example, pertinent to the present invention, is the use of a cylindrical metal diffuser that facilitates even deployment or inflation of the airbag.
It is an object of the present invention to make a significant improvement over side impact airbag systems through implementation of an improved diffuser system. Although effective, traditional metal diffusing systems often tend to be relatively expensive and may require an increased amount of packaging space. This has an overall effect of limiting the areas wherein diffused airbag systems can be implemented. The present invention replaces the traditional metal diffuser systems with a fabric diffuser. The fabric diffuser offers the same performance as the traditional diffusers, however, it boasts distinct advantages. Initially, a fabric diffuser is both lightweight and cost effective. Manufacture of a fabric diffuser is also less complicated than that of a metal diffuser. A more significant advantage is that fabric diffuser systems in accordance with the present invention have improved packaging characteristics over traditional metal diffusers and can disperse gas rearwardly into the cushion. A fabric diffuser, in contrast to a metal diffuser, can be tightly folded with the overall airbag in its initial packaging. As a result, more options are open to designers in locating airbag systems.
An airbag of the present invention comprises a sewn outer shell, and a diffuser system, to include a perforated fabric diffuser and a perforated cushion deflector, disposed within the sewn outer shell. As a result of the advantages described above, the airbag can be inconspicuously packaged in the upper trim running a distance along the front and rear passenger windows. The sewn outer shell is preferably sewn in such a way as to form individual cell areas. In a preferred embodiment, the diffuser incorporates a series of openings along its edge that are located at an area generally above each of the individual cells. Upon deployment of the airbag, the inflation gas initially inflates the diffuser system. The diffuser system then channels the gas to the individual cells, causing the airbag to be evenly inflated. Such a system offers a significant degree of protection for both front and rear passengers. The present airbag is particularly useful as a head side airbag, but not however thereby limited.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.